A turbine combustor includes a combustion liner that defines a combustion chamber. A transition segment extends between the combustion liner and a turbine first stage. A conventional assembly for securing a transition segment to a combustion liner includes a bullhorn, which acts as a support for the assembly including the combustor. The bullhorn is typically connected to the transition segment in a manner that allows the transition segment to move axially relative to the combustor.
During operation of the turbine engine, substantial mechanical stresses are created. Unfortunately, such stresses can be transmitted to the bullhorn with undesirable effects. For certain turbine constructions, it is desirable to mount the bullhorn on a support ring that is divided into two or more portions. If the bullhorn is mounted between the portions, the stresses transmitted to the bullhorn may become unacceptably high during operation.
Accordingly, a bullhorn or transition segment support that can alleviate mechanical stresses during operation would be useful. A bullhorn or support that can maintain axial alignment during assembly but allow for expansion along radial and circumferential directions during turbine operation would also be useful. A bullhorn that may be used with a multi-piece support ring would be particularly useful.